Noël chez un mouton tibétain
by Galaxian explosion
Summary: Genbu veut faire réparer son armure mais Kiki impose ses conditions. Attention nawak 8D


**- Il s'agit d'une fic sur Saint Seiya Omega avec du Genbu x Kiki.**

******- Je décris aussi la tour de Kiki comme une maison banale mais... sans porte xD**

******- Il s'agit d'une fic que je présente à un concours sur Noel**

******- C'est du nawak xD**

******- J'ai écrit cette fic comme une fic banale sur Saint Seiya**

_Bonne lecture =)_

_Yoshiho_

* * *

Genbu regardait la photo du cadre que Kiki lui avait tendu. Non, décidément il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait le jeune bélier. L'homme qui était dessus avait l'air paisible et très intelligent. En gros, tout l'inverse du machin qui se tenait devant lui avec son petit sourire débile. La deuxième personne était un homme aux cheveux courts au regard de psychopathe qui faisait fuir tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de lui à moins de 20 mètres. Son bras enserrait la taille du premier possessivement. Il s'agissait sûrement de son amant.

« Quel est l'rapport ? » demanda le chevalier de la balance en haussant un sourcil. « J'tai demandé si t'pouvais réparer mon armure et toi, t'me passes ce truc... »

« C'est mon maître, l'ancien saint du bélier » répondit le brun toujours aussi joyeux en désignant du doigt l'homme au visage doux.

« Ah d'accord... »

Qu'est-ce que Kiki avait à lui parler de lui ? Il s'en moquait de son maître ! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était que le tibétain répare son armure fissa et qu'il se casse ! En plus, son disciple là, Rak-chose n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions idiotes...

« M'sieur, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez aucun amis tellement que vous êtes un méchant ? »

Genbu allait exploser, pourquoi est-ce que les tibétains de cette génération n'étaient que des gros chieurs. Cette gamine était bien la digne héritière du mouton décoloré. « M'sieur ! M'sieur ! Vous aimez les poires ?» Et cette gamine continuait à lui parler. Ce qu'il en avait marre ! Le septième gardien serra les dents et referma sa prise sur le verre du cadre qui commençait à se briser petit à petit à cause de la pression.

« Hé ! Ne le casse pas !» s'écria Kiki en lui prenant l'objet des mains. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mu-sama, je ne vous laisserai plus jamais entre les mains de ce mal élevé » pleurnicha le jeune homme en serrant le cadre contre son torse pendant que les bouts de verre tombaient un à un sur le sol.

« Oui ! Vous êtes un mal élevé espèce de pas gentil ! » cria Raki toujours prête à défendre son maître qu'elle admirait tant.

« Ne pas les tuer, ne pas les tuez, ne pas les tuer, ne pas... » murmura Genbu pour lui-même. Il savait ce qui l'attendait en venant ici et il s'était jurer de ne pas craquer en massacrant le plus grand pitre de la chevalerie d'Athéna. « Je pourrais au moins avoir une explication... ?! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Kiki et Le septième gardien commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le bélier lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Genbu voulait partir de chez son compagnon d'arme et rentrer au plus vite. Cependant, si Kiki ne réparait son armure, celle-ci ne tiendrait pas longtemps si il se faisait attaquer en chemin.

Certes, Genbu n'avait pas besoin de son armure pour se défendre ni pour arrêter une armée entière (1) mais il craignait les sermons Ionia et Mycène sur la façon dont il s'occupait de sa relique sacrée offerte par Athéna elle-même. Genbu fut tiré de ses pensées par le tibétain qui avait enfin fait sortir Raki sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un boulet en moins.

« Tu sais que ce soir c'est le Réveillon ? » demanda le rouquin avec son grand sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

« Oui pourquoi ? On fête ça au Tibet ? » Genbu le sentait très mal, Kiki avait quelque chose derrière la tête et il n'allait certainement pas en sortir indemne.

« Non mais mon maître organisait tout de même chaque année la fête de Noël juste pour moi. Je veux faire la même chose pour Raki » expliqua simplement le brun.

« Voilà pourquoi il l'avait fait sortir, sûrement une surprise. » pensa Genbu. La rumeur comme quoi les béliers chouchoutaient leur disciple était donc vrai.

« J'viens faire quoi moi là dedans ? » demanda le chevalier de la balance qui commençait à imaginer ce que lui voulait son hôte.

« Tu pourrais m'aider à tout organiser s'il te plait ?

- T'es sérieux là ? Tu m'vois faire tout ça pour cette gamine insupportable ? » le bélier ne releva pas les paroles de son invité.

« Je t'en prie et en échange je te répare ton armure et elle sera encore plus résistance qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! » faillit hurler Kiki.

Pour une raison inconnue, le bélier tenait à ce que ça soit Genbu et non quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aide dans cette tâche ardue qu'était de faire plaisir à sa petit Raki qu'il adorait plus que tout après faire des blagues au capricorne quand il était présent au Sanctuaire (2)

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une armure plus résistante... »

« Si ! Elle sera moins facile à abîmer et Ionia n'aura plus de raison de t'engueuler ! » Bon point de la part du tibétain qui avait trouvé la bonne faille chez son compagnon d'arme. « Surtout que si tu passes le Réveillon ici, tu ne devras pas le supporter avec Mycene et Schiller. »

Genbu avait vite fait son choix sa préférence allait directement vers Kiki. Au moins lui était agréable à regarder et même si il avait un caractère de gamin, le septième gardien le supportait mieux que les trois autres.

« C'est d'accord »

Pendant un instant Kiki resta pensif son petit sourire habituel aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

J'ai une idée géniale ! » se réjouit le brun en sautillant partout. « Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi » ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt son compagnon en prenant la pose de personnage de shonen qui allait avec.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas être si horrible de passer le Réveillon de Noël avec Kiki...

* * *

« KIKI ! T'ES QUAND MEME PAS SERIEUX LA ?! » hurla Genbu hors de lui au brun qui occupait encore la salle de bain juste à côté de la chambre où il logeait en attendant que son hôte répare son armure.(3)

Oui, Kiki avait osé ce que le roux ne l'avait jamais crû capable de faire. Une fois rentrés, il avait réussit à lui faire porter un costume de Père Noël pour mettre Raki plus dans l'ambiance de la fête. Le pire, c'est que les vêtements lui allaient comme un gant sans lui donner pas un air de gros bonhomme et une ceinture enserrait sa taille lui donnant une attitude de « Papa soda bad boy » (4).

Le pompon de son bonnet retombait sur le nez et le gold ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souffler dessus pour le faire remonter ayant la flemme d'utiliser ses mains. Heureusement, son ami lui avait autorisé à ne pas mettre une barbe ni une perruque au grand bonheur de Genbu avant que son honneur ne soit pas entièrement bafoué.(5)

N'obtenant pas de réponse du bélier, le saint de la balance entra dans la pièce en défonçant presque la porte. Malgré sa colère, il ne cria pas et s'arrêta net, son agressivité quasi envolée. Genbu n'en croyait pas ses yeux Kiki portait un haut noir qui faisait ressortir sa fine musculature et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une magnifique queue de cheval qui lui retombait jusqu'à ses fesses moulées à la perfection par un jeans serré de la même couleurs. Et sa chute de rein, elle était à en faire damner un saint !

« Il ne pourra pas résister » pensa Kiki. Celui-ci voulait faire craquer le roux et enfin recevoir ce pourquoi il avait commencé cette mascarade. « Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? » demanda le brun en se déhanchant légèrement.

« Tu t'prends pour une meuf maintenant ? »

La réponse de son invité le refroidit immédiatement. Il ne lui faisait aucun effet malgré toutes les espérances que le jeune bélier avait eu même si il n'avait jamais prit en compte que son ami n'aimait peut-être pas les hommes. Kiki ne voulait même pas y penser. Pour lui, c'était impossible que ce soit le cas.

Le brun baissa la tête déçu, il aurait espéré pouvoir attirer l'attention du roux mais rien n'y faisait, celui-ci restait toujours de marbre et lui répondait froidement. Cela se voyait qu' il n'avait pas envie d'être là mais malgré tout Kiki refusait d'abandonner. Il savait qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir avoir cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

Oui, il l'aimait malgré tous ses défauts. Genbu avait beau être un homme arrogant, fier et avoir un caractère de chien, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amoureux. Le Noël qu'il voulait offrir à Raki était bien réel mais il voulait aussi tenter sa chance en se rapprochant du septième gardien malgré le fait que celui-ci n'était pas très réceptif aux avances qu'il lui faisait.

« Je veux celui-là ! » s'exclama Kiki en pointant le grand sapin du doigt.

Les deux gold s'étaient téléportés en France pour acheter un sapin et des cadeaux. Ce qui était beaucoup plus facile à trouver qu'au Tibet connaissant les goût assez modernes de Raki. Le bélier s'excitait sur tout ce qu'il voyait en vitrine tandis-que Genbu... bah... se faisait chier.

Rien ne l'intéressait et il était toujours habillé de ce costume ridicule pendant que le brun se pavanait dans son pantalon tellement moulant qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. En plus, notre pauvre Genbu devait même porter tous les sacs contenant les achats de son ami.

Après plus de deux heures de recherche, les deux chevaliers trouvèrent enfin un sapin de Noël au goût de Kiki car soit ils étaient trop grands, soit trop petits, trop feuillus ou pas assez pour le brun. A cause de cela, ils avaient dut faire le tour de tous les magasins avant de trouver celui qui lui convenait.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda Kiki voyant le manque de réaction du chevalier de la balance.

« J'm'en moque, paye vite et on s'casse » répondit froidement Genbu.

Après avoir acheter leur sapin, les deux compagnons reprirent leur route pendant que Genbu observait longuement Kiki, celui-ci avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. C'était clair comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Mais allez savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce que le mouton pouvait bien lui cacher comme ça ? Le roux ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de trouver le petit bélier boudeur adorable.

* * *

Une fois de retour chez Kiki, Genbu planta le conifère dans un peau en terre cuite après l'avoir rempli de terreau. Le roux commença à décorer le sapin avec ce que les deux amis avaient acheté en ville un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il voulait vite en finir même si il faisait en sorte de bien marier les couleurs de boules et des guirlandes ensemble pour éviter, bizarrement, de décevoir Kiki. Un bruit sourd le sortit de son occupation.

Le saint de la balance déposa l'étoile du sapin qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table près de lui et se rendit là d'où venait le vacarme. A sa grande surprise, pas si grande que cela, il y retrouva le bélier sous une tonne de paquets et de morceaux de verres brisés. Le brun avait essayé de porter les assiettes pour le repas et les cadeaux en même temps.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda froidement Genbu en lui tendant la main que Kiki accepta pour l'aider à se relever. « C'est malin.. t'as tout cassé en faisant l'idiot, va falloir retourner en ville maintenant.. » ajouta-t-il râleur.

« Il y a bien la vaisselle de maître Mu mais...

On va l'utiliser » le coupa le chevalier de la balance. « Où est-elle ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas ! » répondit le brun.

Celui-ci ne voulait pas utiliser ce qu'il appelait « son trésor » lui rappelant l'ancien bélier. Certains objets comme la vaisselle étaient devenus sacrés car rappelons-le, Kiki avait un complexe fort prononcé sur notre bon vieux bélier.

Le mouton fit dos à son ami pour lui montrer son désaccord mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il n'entendit aucune injure de sa part. Le brun se retourna surpris et entendit un faible bruit d'eau venant de la cuisine. Il s'y rendit curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur Raki, qui était entrée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avaient montré au roux l'armoire où se trouvait la vieille vaisselle et aidait Genbu à nettoyer les assiettes pleine de poussières.

« Ne faîtes pas ça ! Je voulais les laisser telle quelle depuis la mort de mon maître ! » hurla Kiki de toutes ses forces. Tant d'années allaient être gâchées à cause de ce stupide plan pour séduire Genbu.

« Il est mort quand ? » demanda le roux à Raki qui essuyait rêveusement ce que le saint de la balance lui donnait.

« 25 ans je crois M'sieur.

- Ca explique pourquoi elles étaient si dégueulasses... » dit Genbu avec une petite grimace.

C'était la phrase de trop pour notre petit bélier qui fonça tête baissée vers l'ennemi qui s'en prenait cruellement aux reliques sacrées à coups d'éponge dévastateurs. Mais le jeune mouton se prit les pieds dans un tapis tibétain mit au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et se ratatina lamentablement par terre rappelant Hyoga dans la série abrégée (6)

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Kiki releva difficilement la tête, il avait beau être un chevalier d'or, son nez lui faisait mal à cause du choc contre le sol. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses joues rosirent, devant lui, le visage de Genbu qui s'était accroupis lui. Il était si proche qu'il suffisait que le bélier se relève un peu plus sur les coudes pour que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Les rougeurs se firent plus fortes quand le roux posa sa main droite sur sa joue pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le petit bélier n'arrivait plus à dire un mot tellement que la vue de cet homme le troublait.

Kiki se leva rapidement, enleva les crasses sur ses vêtements avec ses mains et sortis aussi vite qu'il put de la cuisine pour ne plus avoir à faire à cette bouche qui était un véritable appel à la tentation sous les yeux de Genbu et de sa disciple qui comprenaient à peine ce qu'il se passait. Le brun monta dans sa chambre pour ne plus bouger de son lit.

Pourquoi le roux ne comprenait-il pas la moindre de ses avances ? Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de savoir ce qu'il voulait. En plus Genbu était hyper sexy en Père Noël... Comment ça aucun rapport avec la situation ? Mais je vous emm*rde espèce de pervers !

Oui, vous n'êtes que des pervers à aimer lire une fic où vous pouvez savoir les moindres faits et gestes des personnages et les voir souffrir, ça vous amuse ! Vous devriez avoir honte bande de... de YAOISTES !

Euh... pardon, je m'égare ***tousse*** reprenons notre triste histoire qui... /SBAF/ histoire joyeuse remplie de bonbon et de Genbu à bonnet à pompon...

Maintenant, le saint de la balance allait se douter de quelque chose mais pas de la manière dont Kiki l'aurait voulu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à rougir et de partir comme ça ? Son approche était définitivement complètement ratée. Genbu allait soit l 'ignorer soit l'insulter comme d'habitude.

Depuis le temps qu'il préparait son plan pour avoir son roux qui n'était pas réceptif à la moindre de ses approches. Dès qu'il avant senti le cosmos du roux s'approcher de « sa tour »(7), le bélier n'arrivait plus à garder les idées en place.

Son maître lui avait raconté comment lui et son amant, Deathmask, s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre, Mu avait été très entreprenant et avait prit comme excuse le fait qu'il voulait faire découvrir à Kiki, quand il était jeune, la fête de Noël.

Le tibétain avait tout fait comme son mentor précédemment mais rien ne fonctionnait sur la tête de mule qu'était Genbu.

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent alors que Kiki s'était endormi à cause de la fatigue accumulée. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas qui le réveilla tout de suite. Raki était entrée. Il avait l'habitude des manières un peu brusques de sa disciple mais le brun n'arrivait pas à lui faire la remarque comme Mu n'osait pas le faire avec lui. Oui, la rumeur comme quoi les saint du bélier chouchoutaient bien leurs élèves étaient bel et bien vrai mais ça, je vous l'avais déjà dit.

« Le m'sieur demande que vous descendez car il est l'heure de manger Kiki-sama. » dit Raki dans un grand sourire.

« D'accord... »

Le tibétain suivit son disciple le dos un peu courbé. Certes Genbu avait continué de tout préparer mais c'était certainement pour partir au plus vite d'ici. Même si le roux ne se sentait pas concerné par Noël, celui-ci n'aimait pas le travail mal fait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le petit salon, Kiki n'en crut pas ses yeux. Toute la pièce était magnifiquement décorée et le grande sapin avait été magnifiquement décoré. Cependant, il manquait l'étoile en haut du sapin.

« Genbu a dû la casser... » marmonna le brun toujours un peu déprimé.

« Je t'ai attendu avant que Raki ne la déposa au sommet »

Le bélier fut surpris, il n'avait pas vu Genbu arriver derrière lui. Celui-ci s'approcha sans regarder Kiki et tendit l'objet en verre à la petite fille avait de la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever pour qu'elle puisse déposer l'étoile dorée brillante au sommet du conifère. Une fois bien mise, il reposa Raki au sol.

Le brun remarqua enfin que l'homme qu'il aimait avait gardé le costume du Père Noël qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre du roux de faire cela mais le tibétain décida de ne pas y faire trop attention.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda le chevalier de la balance qui avait remarqué l'absence plutôt inhabituelle de son compagnon d'arme.

Pas de réponse. Le bélier ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui et cela n'avait apparemment pas l'air de perturber plus que ça Genbu qui invita ses hôtes à s'asseoir à leur table. Contrairement à ce que Kiki avait imaginé, tout se passait bien.

Il y eut beaucoup d'éclats de rire et Raki semblait s'amuser comme une folle à sauter et à crier partout. Même Genbu avait le sourire et semblait attendre quelque chose impatiemment. Mais allez savoir de quoi il s 'agissait. Les trois amis mangèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur la table. Chacun d'eux avaient pris au moins trois kilos tellement qu'ils s'étaient goinfrés comme des porcs. Après tout, on disait bien des chevaliers d'Athéna d'être bons vivant et surtout, de bons mangeurs.

Les douze coups de minuit ne sonnèrent pas car Kiki n'avait pas d'horloge ni de montre (cassant n'est-ce pas ? xD) mais Raki avait un sens inné pour deviner quand arrivait le moment du déballage des paquets. La petite fille se précipita vers le sapin et plongea comme Picsou dans la marée de cadeaux qui l'attendaient.

Pendant que la gamine découvrait ses cadeaux, Genbu prit le bras de Kiki fermement dans sa main pour pour obliger celui-ci à le suivre.

« Viens avec moi. » ordonna le roux le visage fermé.

Le brun obéit sans dire un mot. Il voulait espérer qu'il y ait bien quelque chose entre eux. Il sentait bien que c'était maintenant l'instant de vérité. Il y avait un faible espoir et Kiki voulait s'y accrocher. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le hall et Genbu poussa un petit peu le tibétain contre la porte qui menait à la bibliothèque ne contenant que les bandes dessinées et les manga du propriétaire.

Le brun n'y comprenait plus rien. Que voulait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce que le chevalier de la balance essayait de lui montrer ? Genbu répondit à sa question mentale en lui demandant de regarder un peu plus haut d'un mouvement de tête. Tout en haut de la haute porte en bois, une petite branche de gui y pendait grâce à un petit crochet.

Kiki n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que cela signifiait que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un timide baiser. De petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et le brun ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le goût sucré de l'homme qui l'aimait. Ce baiser était encore mieux que tous ceux qu'il avait vécu dans ses rêves. Il ne contenait que des sentiments et une teinte de désir qui fit un peu monter la passion des chevaliers.

Les deux amants se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Kiki rouvrit les yeux encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le jeune bélier ne se posait plus de questions vu qu'il avait enfin eut toutes les réponses qu'il attendait à travers ce baiser. Genbu caressa tendrement la joue du brun du bout des doigts et passa son autre bras à la taille du tibétain pour le maintenir plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux me séduire et que je t'embrasse, viens me le demander directement.. » dit la voix du roux avant de mourir encore une fois sur la bouche de Kiki.

THE END

* * *

(1) : Non, il n'est pas du tout imbu de lui-même x)

(2) : Je ne dis pas Babel car ça ne conviendrait pas à l'histoire et comme je vous l'ai dit, je me base sur les histoires basiques des fics sur Saint Seiya.

(3) : Il est pas content, mais il l'a quand même mis x)

(4) : La couleur originelle du costume du Père Noël est le vert mais grâce (ou à cause ?) de la pub pour le Coca, elle est passée au rouge xD

(5) : Désolée mais c'est trop tard Genbu :p

(6) : Désolée... pas put m'en empêcher ^^'

(7) : j'ai oublié le nom de sa tour sans porte xD


End file.
